Honest Game Trailers - Just Cause
Just Cause is the 74th episode of the comedy web series 'Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Spencer Gilbert, Andrew Bird, Spencer Agnew, Matt Raub, Michael Davis, Michael Schroeder. It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the action-adventure video game Just Cause. It was published on December 1, 2015. Just Cause ''was originally published on '''Smosh Games', but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 2 million times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - Just Cause on YouTube "The game that told realistic physics to go f*** itself!" '~ Honest Game Trailers - Just Cause Script From the developer that supports itself with free-to-play hunting simulators, comes the game series whose movie adaptation is most likely to be directed by Michael Bay. Just Cause Journey to the tiny fictional island nations of Just Cause ''and get ready to save the native people from a brutal oppressive dictatorship -- by blowing up every single thing you run into! It's cool, though... You guys can rebuild this stuff, right? Travel to paradise and rip it a new asshole as South American professional badass Rico Rodriguez [Shows child actor from ''Modern Family]. Nope! This guy! Then join up with a rogue's gallery of forgettable, generic NPCs and get ready to change some regimes! As you take down hundreds of government soldiers that were... probably bad... or something... But who cares about plot?! Explosions!!! Prepare yourself for a franchise with the mediocre first game that nobody really played and a sequel that improved on pretty much everything -- except the voice acting! ['''Woman:' "You are the Scorpio, no? I hear you are VERY skill." Man: They tell me I am the best."]. Then experience the open-world series that takes the genre to its logical conclusion, where you're encouraged to do all the world-breaking s*** that you do in the other open-world games anyway! And are rewarded with guns and vehicles for laying waste to everything in sight! ''Explosion Take that, everyone! Get ready for the game that told realistic physics to go f*** itself! And discover the grappling, hooking gameplay that's so good, you'll forget about the mediocre shooting! As you hook cars to the ground! Attach cars to jet planes! Make cars into improvised wrecking balls! Jump onto motorcycles in midair! Steal helicopters while they're flying! Grapple the ground to survive enormous falls! Fly infinitely with your go-go-gadget parachute! Stop a rocket after it's launched! And surf on a f***ing missile! I have no idea how Just Cause 3 is gonna top that! Explosion. Oh. Parachute into the multiplayer mode the developers were too lazy to make -- but the community modded in anyway! And get ready for gameplay that's the twisted lovechild of Far Cry and Garry's Mod, where the explosions, crazy stunts and open-world jank get turned up to 11! Man, this is ridiculous even by Just Cause standards! So strap on your grappling hook, grab a bag of C4, and settle in for the series that doesn't make you justify your incredibly violent behavior! Because the only reason you need is.... Just Cause! Starring: Explosions; Explosions; Explosions; and MORE EXPLOSIONS! for Just Cause was 'Just Explosions.' Titles designed by Robert Holtby.]] Just Explosions flings cow into the air via a giant slingshot If doing this to a cow is wrong, I don't want to be right. Reception Honest Game Trailers - Just Cause has a 98.9% approval rating from YouTube viewers. In his review of the Honest Game Trailer, Zachery Bennett of Entertainment Buddha noted "The plot, gameplay, and even physics of the game are attacked on all fronts. Commercial success aside, Just Cause is a series rife with elements to pick apart. Smosh’s iconic narration style goes hand in hand with the visuals and accommodates editing techniques that accentuate the humor. It’s quite a delight in the video series." Production credits Executive Producers: Andy Signore and Smosh Directed by Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by: Spencer Gilbert, Andrew Bird, Spencer Agnew, Matt Raub, Michael Davis, Michael Schroeder Edited by: Max Song Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Titles designed by Robert Holtby External links * 'Smosh Presents: Just Cause Honest Game Trailer '- Entertainment Buddha article Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Games Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Fandom Games Category:Action-adventure games Category:Avalanche Studios Category:Eidos Interactive Category:Square Enix Category:Square Enix Europe